Moody's Titanic
by Irish Story Teller
Summary: Officer James Moody recalls his first experiences on Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the _Titanic_ characters. They all belong to their respective owners and to history. I make no money off this fan fiction; it is for entertainment purposes only. All non-Titanic characters are mine and made by me.

 **Chapter One**

I had never thought that one day I would be making history. Rather, I suspected that I would be a sailor, hopping from ship to ship, and one day retiring, or more likely, being buried at sea. It was ironic in a way as my family preferred to be buried on land and it was expected that I would be the same one day. Despite this I always had the feeling somewhere in my head that the sea would be my final resting place. For some reason I couldn't explain that idea always comforted me.

I always loved the sea. I had loved it since the first time that I saw it with my own eyes. It was an invisible yet visible force that I could see and feel. I could feel the water pour around my open fingers as I touched it. One time as a young boy my older brother had to drag me away from the docks. I had been lying on my belly with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, my arms dangling over the edges, and my hands touching and playing with the water. I had balked when I was told it was time to leave but a threat of telling our father about my behavior was more than enough to make me flee from the docks.

I had been spending some time with my uncle and enjoying some freshly baked cookies my aunt had made. I had always loved her cookies and would devour them until I was punished with an upset stomach.

Worth it!

I had finished off one cookie and was about ready to sacrifice another when I felt a slight pain in my jaw.

Damn.

I would have to see the dentist sometime and get a tooth filled, or worse, pulled. I had inherited my father's bad teeth and dentistry was pretty much "fill it" or "pull it." I would've given a lot for more advanced dentistry. Privately some part of me was frightened that I would be accidently killed when being put under for work on my teeth. It would be easily to accidently over dose someone.

The pain wasn't _that_ bad so I suspected I would be alright for a little while longer. My fears were good enough to keep me from the dentist's office until the pain became so great it would make my strong will crumble. By that point I would gladly accept being put in a chair and having teeth pulled if it meant an end to the agony.

There was a knock on the door that made me look up. For a second I expected to hear my uncle's rapid footsteps as he was one to hurry to the door. When I failed to hear his footsteps I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

On the other end was a young man, someone just out of childhood really, standing with some paper in his hand.

Before I could ask "Can I help you?" the boy spoke, "James Moody?"

"Yes," I said.

He thrust a piece of paper into my hand, "Telegram, sir!"

"Thank you."

He stood there awkwardly and I felt my cheeks blush lightly. He was waiting for me to give him some coins! I mumbled a quick apology and handed the boy a few coins from my pocket.

"Thank you, sir!" The boy said before running away.

Turning I shut the door behind me and stared at the folded up paper. I opened the paper and began to read the contents.

I was to report to a ship called _Titanic_. I had heard of her but never imagined that I would be an officer on her! A sixth officer but still an officer!

I could have screamed in a combination of surprise and joy but somehow I managed to refrain from doing so.

Ideas began to flood my mind. I had to pack! I had to tell my uncle and aunt! I had so much I had to do I didn't know where to start!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walked up the docks in my uniform and my heart beating hard from excitement in my chest. Slowly Titanic began to come into view and my heart rate began to increase. I could've run to her to see how she looked up close. I took one step and then another until I saw _Titanic_ in all of her glory.

My jaw could have dropped to the floor! She was incredible! A leviathan in her full glory! My breath caught in my throat as my gaze took her all in.

I could smell that familiar scent of fresh paint and looked up. I imagined it was most likely the decks or even the funnels that still had fresh paint on it. I knew after a while the smell would go away to be replaced by that of the sea.

I quickened my footsteps as I hurried to her.

Neatly written in bright yellow letters was the word " _Titanic_." I knew the same name and "Liverpool" would be written on the very rear of the ship. Part of me wished I could see it but I certainly couldn't walk on the water!

If the outside was this incredible I couldn't wait to see the interior! I could wander around the interior to my heart's content and even entertained myself with the joke of jumping on a first class bed. Naturally I'd never do it but the thought did make me chuckle.

When I looked to my side I could see a figure in the distance and as I approached I saw it was Charles Lightoller.

"Lights!" I said good-naturedly and waved.

Lights turned and smiled at me, "Hello, Jimmy!"

I tried to frown at him but couldn't help and smile. I knew he was calling me by a childhood nickname to tease me.

"Do you also serve on _Titanic_?" I asked.

Lights nodded, "Second officer."

I nodded as well. "Who's the first officer? Davey Blair?"

"No, it's Will Murdoch." Lights shook his head, "There was some change and we all got shuffled around."

"I'll bet Davey isn't happy about that."

"He certainly isn't! Will Murdoch isn't happy about the shuffle either but part of him is happy that Henry Wilde will be joining us."

I nodded again, "I heard about him losing his wife and two children. Poor man."

Lights sighed and shook his head.

I knew Lights and Wilde, while they got along, weren't close and I let the subject drop.

"Who else is serving?" I quickly asked to change the subject.

Lights rolled his eyes skyward, a habit that he always did when in thought. "Uhhh, it's Wilde, Will, Boxhall, Pitman, and some fellow named Harold Lowe. Lowe's a hard worker but rather stiff."

"We'll break him in," I joked.

Lights laughed and nodded.

"Gentlemen," an unfamiliar voice behind us said.

Lights and I turned to see a tall man standing behind us. He was a handsome man with thick dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. He was also clad in a White Star Line uniform.

"Harry! Harry, this is James Moody," Lights cheerfully said.

Harry smiled politely and shook my hand. "Mister Moody."

"My friends call me 'Jim'," I said and smiled.

"Or us older men call him 'Jimmy'," Lights laughed.

The corners of Harry's mouth pulled back to reveal a toothy grin. "Some people call me 'Godfrey' so if anyone asks that's me."

"I shall remember that."

"Well, now that we've all been properly introduced shall we go on board?" Lights asked.

Harry smiled, "I think we should."

"Yes, let's!" I agreed, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

Laughing Lights mumbled something about the two of us acting like children as we went up and inside the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If _Titanic_ was big on the outside she was positively puzzling on the inside! I had spent the better part of a week trying to figure my way around her. It wasn't easy or fun without a map so I was reduced to using land marks.

I had turned red when I had to ask the head stewardess for directions after I had spent too much time gawking at the fine decorations. I had seen fancy things before but never anything as fancy as this! I had to ask the head stewardess for directions before going off in another direction and hoped that I would find the location that I needed.

I had always had a good sense of direction but this made me feel like I was in a moving labyrinth!

Perhaps it would have been better if I carried a red ball of yarn with me.

There were some things I thought about that amused me. How many other crew members before me had gotten lost?

I imagined somehow I'd go feral and hide in the shadows. I'd leave the shadows to find food and other necessities. People would talk about the elusive officer that had gone feral but none had seen him. There would also be other people who had also gone feral so we would be forced to make our own forms of communication.

The thoughts and images that flooded my mind and threatened to come out as a loud laugh. Instead it came out my nose as a snort. Still chuckling to myself I walked in the direction and was grateful to find the bridge where a tall and lean man stood. When he turned to face me he smiled.

"Mister Murdoch!" I said cheerfully.

Will Murdoch smiled again, "I told you to call me 'Will'. Everyone else does."

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure nobody that shouldn't hear was around."

"You're safe, Jim."

I nodded a little, "How do you feel about being on _Titanic_?"

"It's quite the experience. You?"

"The same. I still feel like I'm in shock and it's all still a dream."

"I thought that too."

That night I slept in a stiff bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed but I managed to sleep and figured that I could always pad it.

At first I slept solidly mostly due to exhaustion but my dreams were haunted. I had a dream that a ship was sinking and no matter what I did I was powerless to stop it. No matter what I did it the ship would continue to sink and people were dying. In the end I jumped from the ship and into the icy water.

The dream felt so real that I woke up with a start and felt chilled.

My heart beat fast and hard in my chest. I placed my hand on my chest and could feel the rough fabric of my pajamas against my palm.

Closing my eyes I forced myself to take in one deep breath and then another. Gradually I could feel my heart beat slowing to its regular rate.

Gradually I lowered myself back onto the bed but did not go back to sleep. I stared up at the ceiling until I began to become tired again and gradually began to fall asleep again.

The next morning I had forgotten the dream and reasoned it was most likely a bad dream caused by over excitement. I suppose on some level I privately hoped it was just a bad dream and not a premonition.

Taking in a deep breath I let it out and swung my legs over the bed. Today was a new day and I was needed on the bridge to see the Captain.

I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone about my bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I did my best to act and behave normally that morning at breakfast. If anyone had noticed they did not mention it. If they did notice it was probably written off only excitement, nervousness, or a combination of both.

By the middle of the day I had forgotten about my bad dream the previous night. I went about my usual chores, saw poor Mister Andrews hurrying around the ship and fretting. He leaned on the cane that the stewards and stewardesses had given him. I knew he had great problems with his poor legs and I had hoped the cane would help him. I really didn't want to imagine what it would be like to have trouble with one's own legs. Would there ever be any other types of treatment options available?

I could see Mister Andrews chatting to a man whose face I recognized but I couldn't place a name. Mister Andrews jotted down a few notes before turning and scurrying away.

I turned away from my spot and walked towards the window. From there I could see the decks that stretched out to the blue ocean. When I looked up I could see blue sky that was dotted with the occasional puffy cloud. There were times it was difficult to predict when it was going to rain around this time of year. What was that rhyme that children said? April showers bring…May flowers? It was something like that.

I was also willing to bet that the people who painted the ship and did the decks was grateful it was not raining.

"Humph, you just can't slide on this deck," I heard Lights mutter.

"Pardon?" I asked and turned to see him.

He smiled at me, "Oh, on an old ship I used to like to try to slide from one end of the bridge to the other and see if I could make it without touching anything. I once accidently knocked over a higher up and got into a great deal of hot water."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing right there!

"You're imagining it right now, aren't you?" He asked me.

"I am," I confessed and chuckled more. "How did you slide across the bridge?"

"Very carefully. It's also incredibly easy for your feet to go out from under you and for you to land flat on your back."

"Ouch."

"Yes, it would knock the wind right out of me."

I felt myself wincing in sympathy.

Lights chuckled and approached me, "When we get to a ship that allows us to do that I'll teach you how."

I smiled and nodded, "I like that plan."

The usual routine of the day progressed and towards the end of my shift I found Harold Lowe crouched down near a small creature. As I got closer I realized it was a cat. Harold had his hand out stretched and was giving the cat a scratch behind the ear.

"Do you like animals too?" I asked.

He looked up, perhaps surprised at first, before nodding, "I do. I've always loved animals. I am especially fond of cats. A dog will openly give you their love but you have to earn it with a cat."

"My sister has a cat. When I was a boy we had a dog that I loved so much. I still miss that dog."

"You never do forget."

The cat moved away from Harold's hand and quickly gave a brief brush against my leg before wandering off to parts unknown.

Finally curiosity got the better of me. "Where did you find the cat?"

"She found me. She wandered right up to me from down the hall. I imagine she's finding somewhere to have her kittens."

"Do you really think she'll have kittens?"

"Yes. I was able to feel her belly but I can't tell you how far along she is."

"I thought she was just fat!"

Harold laughed, "I did too at first. Once the kittens are old enough they can also start hunting rats and other pests. Every ship needs a cat."

"They certainly are helpful. Do you think we'll see any dolphins?"

"We might once we get going. It'll be nice to see them as they're good luck."

I was glad Harold was able to relax a bit more and he seemed to fit in better and better with us. I felt that he could become a good friend of ours.

When night rolled around I was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. I made it to my cabin and changed into my pajamas before collapsing onto the bed. It wouldn't be long for sleep to overtake me.


End file.
